Finally Home
by XxThe Girl you never knewXx
Summary: Bianca Lee had been abandoned, She had been left...but what happens when she is tired of fighting and being strong? **ONESHOT**


_Bianca never once questioned where she was from, To her she had and would always be a Brazilian Beauty. Though on her eighteenth birthday she learned the shocking was indeed the daughter of Lillian Lee who she would learn later had passed away when she was fourteen. She was left with only two family members, a cousin on her father's side, Jared Cameron and a twin brother Brayden packed up what little belongings she had and moved to La Push._

_ Though the road there was hard. She had only met her brother five minutes and already in true sibling nature they were fighting, But little did they know that their bond would become stronger than most. Through out her stay in La push Bianca went through lots of things, She suffered break ups and heart aches even down right horrible fights. But at every hard brick wall and turn there stood her brother right at her side, picking her up and dusting her off telling her to try again. _

_ Bianca phased almost a week after she moved in with her brother, and as fate would have it even their wolves were twins to each other, Their bond grew even more connected though neither of them knew it. Bianca had moments where she sat and thought about her brother and everything he did for her. Meanwhile there was a storm brewing, there was another pack that was out for blood. A poor girl had been brought in a shit storm of chaos when she moved to town and at the time no one knew it would be the downfall of the whole reservation._

_ It had been a nice sunny morning, Bianca had rode into Seattle to get a gift she had sent off for Brayden. She had only been gone for a few hours if that, she had gone to get something to apologize for what happened between them. Once she retrieved her special "I'm sorry" gift she drove back to the reservation. But something was off, even she could feel it. She stopped off at the beach and saw Jade, a girl she had come to know one of her pack sisters. Jade seemed to be down and depressed and Bianca being the way she was asked what happened. Thinking back on it now sometimes she wished she hadn't._

_ Jade explained that the Makah tribe had launched an attack on the beach no one was expecting it, Bianca asked immediately how many had been hurt and to say she was shocked was an understatement. Not only had some been hurt a life was lost,Whose? She couldn't bring herself to process the name when if left Jade's lips, She couldn't function she had just seen him only hours before. _

_ Her brother in an act of bravery had lost his life protecting an imprint. Bianca wanted to be mad, she wanted to scream. She wanted their blood. But she couldn't nothing could be done, he wolf howled in agony at the sheer horror of her twin begin gone. She couldn't bring herself to hate the girl because it wasn't her fault. Brayden had always been the type to go in guns blazing. _

_ She lay in the sand for what seemed like hours before she finally got up and made her way home. She felt nothing as she walked through the door of her apartment and into her bedroom. It was like a horrible sick joke had been played and she had no choice but to go along with what was going on. Her eyes watered at the sick realization that her family was gone. _

_ Sure she had Jared and Brayden's son Derek but it still did something to her, She had tried to explain it to those who bothered to ask but she couldn't. Her head hurt she could feel her temperature rise with every passing second. She walked around the res in a daze she felt like she was on fire. Her wolf growled at every happy thought she tried to manage. She couldn't stomach it, none of it was right she had suffered so much yet the spirits continued to test her mental stability. But this time she had been pushed too far and there was no one to bring her back from the black abyss she had been thrown into. _

_ Bianca shook her head as she sat on the cliffs watching the waves crash against the rock. Her eyes drifted closed and she rocked a little. Thoughts of her son, her mother and her brother pounded and beat inside her head like Native american drums, the world seemed to spin. Then she was falling hard the only thing she could hear was the sound of the wind rushing passed her ears as she dropped from the cliff. When she landed she didn't surface she stayed under the surf a small smile graced her lips as her world faded to black._

_ When she opened her eyes again she couldn't help but smile at the sight, Her son sat on a blanket with her mother and brother pointing at her. She stepped towards them her grin bright as they all glowed with the grace of the spirit world, They were a family again a real family and nothing could tear them apart._

_She was finally home..._


End file.
